


Did you miss me?

by ss_creampuff_karmy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: "did you miss me?", F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, what I would want to go down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ss_creampuff_karmy/pseuds/ss_creampuff_karmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their time apart, they can't help reconnecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you miss me?

"Did you miss me?"

Did I miss her? After the torture of the last 2 weeks? Of course I missed her. I missed her soft words in the dark, her smiles that could be mistaken for the sun. Her playful bites, sassy remarks? More than ever. I hate that there are poison in her words now when she talks to me. 

"What?" I don't know what else to say. I want to say yes, but I just can't.

"You heard me... Laura... Did you miss me?" 

Tell her you idiot! 

"Do I miss not having hair all over the place? Oh yeah." I play a fake laugh. Hoping its believable.

"Can we stop pretending for 10 minutes? Please? Laura.. I miss you."

What. 

Wait no, stupid mind stop making up things.

"Did you-what did you just say?"  
I look at her brown eyes as she looks back at mine.

"Damnit Laura! I miss you okay??!"

"Carm.."

"No Laura, I hate this. I hate not having you, your stupid rants about Agent Carter and Harry Potter, not being able to see your eyes go wide every time I get you a giant cookie, I hate not being able to wake up and see your face... But most of all I miss not being able to do this."  
She looked at me with too many emotions to read.  
"Do what Car-"

Then her lips were on mine. The familiar feeling brought back sparks and feelings thought to be forgotten in our time apart:  
Who was I kidding?  
They never were forgotten. 

And apparently Carmilla didn't forget either.

She pulled away and kept her eyes closed. Like she was storing the kiss deep in memory. She puts her head down and turns her back to me.  
Her shoulders are moving, I think she is crying.

 

"Carm..." 

"Don't come over here cupcake, it will only make things worse."

"Carmilla, look at me."

She turns her back around but still has her head lowered.

I put my finger under her chin, and pull her head up, brush the hair out of her face.

Tears are falling from her eyes. Showing true emotion.

I look into her eyes and hold her graze.

I felt the twinge in my heart signaling that it was time.

My debate with my brain and my heart was over. 

My heart won.

"I love you Carmilla." 

The words slid out of my mouth and they were now out in the open. 

Her eyes grew wide and the realization that I had actually said it.

"You-you love... Love.. Love? Me?" The words came out mixed with confusion, surprise, and disbelief. 

"I, Laura Hollis, am in love with you, Carmilla Karnstein." I smirked. In all of this serious the face Carmilla wore made it a whole lot more funny.  
Carmilla started to laugh through her tears. She grabbed my face and pressed kisses everywhere. Nose, cheek, forehead, eyelids, and finally my lips.

I smiled into the kiss as I knew that she said those words back to me in another way. A better way.

"Cupcake you are unbelievable. But that's one of the things I love about you."

She pulls me onto the sofa and holds me in place. Everything goes back to when we were together. Like nothing had changed. 

As my eyes slowly close I can hear the faintest voice saying  
"I, Carmilla Karnstien, have completely and utterly fallen in love with you, Laura Hollis. And I'm never letting go ever again."

And I fall to sleep with a smile on my face and curled up into her.


End file.
